Polymers, homopolymers or copolymers, comprising zwitterionic units are known. Uses in various industrial fields of compositions of such polymers are known.
For example, copolymers comprising units having carboxybetaine groups or having sulfobetaine groups are known.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,131 describes polymers and their introduction into conditioning shampoos. Polymers described are homopolymers comprising zwitterionic units deriving from monomers of the family of the carboxybetaines. They are carboxybetaine homopolymers.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,073 describes cosmetic compositions intended to be applied to the hair, such as shampoos, comprising a polyorganosiloxane (silicone) and an insoluble polyampholyte polymer. The document describes in particular homopolymers comprising betaine zwitterionic units. A comonomer which can be used in copolymerization with the betaine monomers is not described.
The document FR 2 742 657 describes cosmetic compositions intended to be applied to the hair, such as shampoos, comprising a cationic polymer with a charge density of less than or equal to 4 meq/g and an insoluble polyampholyte polymer identical to that of the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,131.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,892 describes compositions, such as shampoos, comprising a copolymer comprising betaine units, crosslinking units and optionally other units. Sulfobetaine monomers are mentioned as possible betaine comonomers. The examples disclose copolymers comprising cationic units derived from QDM (2-methacryloyl-oxyethyltrimethylammonium, ethosulfate counterion) and acrylic acid or AMPS units (anionic or potentially anionic monomers) and units of a crosslinking monomer.
The document EP 112 592 describes polymers which can comprise betaine units and their use in detergent compositions (laundry detergents). In particular, the document describes the family of the polyacrylates, polyacrylamides, comprising betaine units, of formula IV, page 16. It should be noted that these are homopolymers comprising betaine units.
The document FR 2 519 863 describes compositions comprising a cationic compound (cationic surfactant or cationic polymer) and a betainized polymer. The betainized polymer comprises betaine units of carboxybetaine type. It is obtained by postpolymerization reaction, by reaction of a compound of formula XCH2COO− with a polymer comprising units carrying a tertiary amine (potentially cationic) group. An example is the polymer Amersette (Amerchol) or the polymer Amphoset (Mitsubishi Petrochem.).
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,088 describes hair compositions, of lacquer type, or more generally products for styling the hair. The compositions comprise a polymer having betaine units. In examples 5 and 6, sulfobetaine homopolymers are described.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,076 describes copolymers comprising sulfobetaine units, for example units deriving from SPE, and vinylpyrrolidone units. The copolymers are used as viscosifying agents in saline compositions.
The document EP 532 967 describes cosmetic compositions, for example shampoos, comprising copolymers of formula (1) comprising betaine units (index n) and hydrophobic units (index m). The betaine units are carboxybetaines.
The document WO 2004/083354 describes compositions for cleaning hard surfaces comprising polymers having betaine units. The document suggests copolymers comprising, in addition to the betaine units, anionic units.
The document WO 00/01746 describes copolymers based on acrylamide and on sulfobetaines or on phosphobetaines. It is indicated in this document that these copolymers are effective as viscosifying agents and as agents which modify the surfaces of suspended particles in the field of the oil industry.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,490 describes other copolymers comprising sulfobetaine units and their use as deflocculating agents for drilling muds in the oil industry. The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,588 describes other copolymers comprising sulfobetaine units, the formulation of which in a drilling fluid is facilitated. The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,076 describes other copolymers comprising sulfobetaine units and their use in the oil industry as viscosifying agents in the presence of brine.
Furthermore, it is known that the formation of coacervates is favorable to the treatment or modification of surfaces, in particular for conditioning the hair and/or skin. Thus, the use of cationic derivatives of polysaccharides in shampoos comprising anionic surfactants, preferably in combination with conditioning agents, such as polyorganosiloxanes, is known. It has been taught that the formation of coacervates promotes conditioning. The ranges of formulations where it is possible to observe coacervate formation are generally limited and generally depend on the nature and amounts of the surfactants and polymers employed. There exists a need for novel polymers which can in particular participate in the formation of coacervates in modified or extended ranges of formulations.
Furthermore, there exists, in industry, a constant need for novel polymers which can contribute novel properties to compositions or improve properties.